headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada
Canada (French: Canada) is the 21st character in Head Soccer and was added along with Chile, Poland and Asura in Update 1.4. He is a 5 star opponent in Arcade. He has fairly moderate Unlock Requirements, and a relatively average Power Shot as well. He is the third North American country in the game. __TOC__ Playing style Canada plays defensively as a CPU and uses his air shot far more than his ground shot. Appearance He is characterized by his long, blond hair, smug grin, square chin, red nose muff, and when this accessory is knocked off, a long, knobby nose. Power Shots Canada has two different Power Shots: one that he uses in the air and one when he is standing on the ground. Air Shot: Air Snow Storm Shot Canada's air shot is the Air Snow Storm Shot. When Canada starts the Power Shot, he yells "Snow Storm Shot!" and many large snowflakes appear, all around where Canada is. After that, the ball will start above Canada's head and launch itself at a downward angle towards the ground, much like Brazil's Firebird Shot and Chile's Snake Shot. If the ball hits the opponent, then they will be turned into a snowman that can easily be kicked into the goal, making way for Canada to kick the ball into the goal. One humorous aspect of this shot is when you turn into a snowman, the chorus from the song, "Jingle Bells" plays. Ground Shot: Ground Snow Storm Shot In Canada's ground shot, the ball will shoot straight forwards at the opponent's goal, so it's a low shot that travels in a straight line. The after effect is the same as in his air shot, as well as its accompanying sound effect and the snowflakes beforehand. Power Shot Duration : 2s (Both Ground and Air) Costume Canada does not wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Canada, you must win the Tournament with a total of at least 12 Counter Attacks or pay 2,000,000 points to unlock him or watch 5 videos to unlock. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks Use Italy to unlock Canada, because Italy has a very easy power shot for you and your opponent to counter. Use it as much as you can and expect your opponent to return it to you so you can counter it back again. You can also watch five videos from Canada's Unlock Requirements screen to unlock him. History Trivia *Canada is the third and last North American character in Head Soccer. *He is the second winter/cold themed character in the game along with Russia, Poland, Switzerland and Indonesia. *He is the second character with a butt on his chin. Others are The US and Thailand. *Canada is the first to have his special power shot divided in a ground and an air shot. *Canada's power shot makes sense because in Canada, it's extremely cold! *Canada, Belgium and Nigeria (if you change the Language to South Korean) are the only characters to have music played in their power shots. *Canada's head structure is \¯). *He is the third character with blond hair in the game. The ones before him are Italy and United Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 1.4 Category:Winter/Cold Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume